fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galyan, the Blood Red Sandman
Summary Galyan, the Blood Red Sandman is an OG Character created by Kayra, the Taken Kid Galyan is a human with extreme interest in Magic, specially Concept Magic, the hardest to learn Magic type He studies and learns everything about it and wants to be the strongest Magician in the Universe. He eventually left Earth and found his cult of magicians; Blaxpitat Personal Statistics Name: 'Galyan, the Blood Red Sandman '''Age: '''73 years old, physically 30s due to immortality '''Height: '''1.71m '''Weight: '''78kg '''Origin: 'Kayra, the Taken Kid '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Human, Alpha-level Magician, Leader of Blaxpitat Birthplace: 'Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada '''Likes: '''Studying magic, learning new things and growing more powerful, evolution '''Dislikes: '''Laziness, victim mentality, stagnation '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Himself, Blaxpitat '''Previous Affiliation: '''Humanity, The Canadian Government '''Themes: 'Blood Red Sandman Combat Statistics '''Tier: Low 2-C '''| '''Low 1-C Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9; Can reform himself from his Aryak), Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (All Types), Resurrection (of himself and others), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Acausality (Type 4; Alpha-level Magicians are beyond regular Causality), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (All Types), Forcefield Creation (Blocks physical and magic attacks), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; can add and remove concepts, can erase abstract entities from existence, can also force concepts upon beings who are normally not bounded by it), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), BFR, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Absorption, Resistance to all of his own abilities (Due to facing other alpha level Magicians comparable to himself and not being affected) | All previous minus Immortality (Type 4, 8 & 9) plus Abstract Existence (Type 1; Aryaks are sentient abstractions, containing minds of Alpha-level Magicians), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Aryaks exist in 5th dimension, beyond regular multiverse and its infinite alternate universes), 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(He is thousands of times above Gamma Magicians who are all capable of creating and destroying entire timelines just by willing it) | 'Low Complex Multiverse level '(Aryaks exist 5th dimension, beyond regular multiverse and infinite universes) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can travel millions of light years in less than a second) | '''Immeasurable '(Exists beyond time) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Durability: Universe level+ '''| Low Complex Multiversal''' Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range, Low Multiversal via Magic (His magic can affect "nearby" universes) | Low Complex Multiversal 'Standard Equipment: '''None '''Notable Techniques: * Magic: '''Galyan is an extremely skilled Alpha level Magician, all of his Magic is Concept Magic and he is able to use fallowing Magic Types * '''Elemental Magic: Grants him ability to manipulate all elements * Life Magic: Grants him control over life and death, he can kill, resurrect and steal life energy via curse just by willing it * Precognition: He is capable of seeing the future despite being beyond regular causality, he can see future of other alpha level Magicians who are also beyond regular causality * Worship Blight: '''His presence alone can turn people insane. Caused an entire race to drop their knees and worship him. * '''Forge: '''Can nullify immortality and regeneration of others. * '''Smart Selection: '''Can passively generate resistances to abilities he has never seen before as well as copy them. * '''Aryak: All Alpha-level Magicians can generate an Aryak, which exist in a higher plane of existence, his Aryak contains his whole existence, can always reform his material self from it. Intelligence: 'Extraordinary Genius. Has immense knowledge on Magic as well as physics and how to defy rules of it. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Material Self '| '''Aryak Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Madness Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Time Users